


Kiss

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sam's laughter that made Jess take a second look at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

It was Sam's laugh that made Jessica take a second look at him.

She'd seen him before several times in the law library, tucked away in the back with a table full of books and a serious look on his face as he studied. She'd thought he was very cute but far too serious because every time Jess had seen him, he was always in the library. He was also polite, making room her one day at his table when the library was full and her roommate was busy with her boyfriend.

As much as she admired his devotion to studying, Jess thought it was a shame. He was good looking, tall with big hands and the most soulful looking eyes she'd ever seen in a guy. But having a boyfriend that serious was the last thing Jess wanted. She wanted someone who enjoyed life as much as school.

Then she heard him laugh one day. A big, boisterous laugh that could only come up from the belly, not to mention contagious as hell. Looking around, Jess had spotted him on the steps to the library with several other guys. Sam had his head back, laughing loudly, the laugh spreading from his wide grin to light up his eyes. She found herself smiling as well as she listened to him laugh, despite not knowing what was so funny. He'd looked towards her just then, their eyes catching for just a moment before her friends had come along and whisked her away.

The first time he'd kissed her, Sam had been laughing. She couldn't remember she'd said to get him laughing but she clearly remembered how he'd leaned down to kiss her unexpectedly. His mouth had been smiling, his lips soft and dry against hers. Jess had smiled back, feeling how his body shook with laughter even as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

When his hands had come up to cup her face and the laughter had died away, Jess found herself becoming lost in the feel of Sam against her, and the way he held her, not going any farther then she wanted.

He was still too serious at times, intensely focused on his studies but Jess soon learned that Sam could enjoy life as much as she did. And the kisses she loved most from him were always the ones when he was laughing.


End file.
